Knight in Shining Armor
by Quiffin
Summary: Contest entry for BroadwayChaos's Jellicle Week contest. Bomba and Tugger are going through a lot, but they know they can count on each other to not judge.
1. Chapter 1

It was dusk, perhaps the most peaceful time of day in the Junkyard. The stars were just coming out, though it was sometimes hard to make them out, considering the smog that surrounded the city. Thermal inversion was a jerk.

Bombalurina loved dusk. She sometimes sat on the fence after a busy day to look at what little of the stars she could see and clear her head. Today just so happened to be quite a stressful day for her. Jenny made her babysit the kittens all day, Munkustrap and Tugger had left the Junkyard yesterday to hold congress with their father and had yet to return, and, to top it all off, her mother had chosen today to grace them with her presence.

She could never really forgive Grizabella for abandoning Demeter and herself. How could a mother do something so vile? If Gus hadn't found them, they would have never survived. And then she had the audacity to show up uninvited and ask for sympathy! Poor Demeter didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to get her mother back, but there was no mother there to get back. She was just some low-life, dirty, self-important, selfish-

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a crash come from bellow her, nearly causing her to fall off the fence as it wobbled back and forth.

"Rumpus Cat, what was that for?" She hissed at the cat bellow her. She heard a low laugh coming from the cat as he jumped up on the fence to join her.

"Honestly, Tugger, do you want to kill me?" She grumbled, grooming her fur back to its original configuration.

"If I did, your sister would kill me first. So, what's up, Babe?" He asked, looking at his claws.

"Nothing." Bombalurina said defensively. Tugger rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, I know somethings up. You only sit up here when you've got something on your mind."

Bombalurina sighed and looked down. "My mother was here today."

Tugger's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Griz? Here? She should know better than that. She knows she isn't welcome here."

Bombalurina scoffed. "Like she ever cared about getting permission for anything before." She growled and shook her head. "Can we please talk about something else, Tugger?"

"Like what?" He purred seductively, wrapping an arm around her waste.

"How was your trip?" She asked. He purr died out, and he retracted his paw from around her to scratch the back of his head.

"Well- not so good."

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

He looked like he was going to refuse, but relented. "Well, Daddy dearest seems to think that I need to start helping Munku and Alonzo on patrol, seeing as I am his son and," he switched to a strict, fatherly tone "'The son of a Jellicle leader shouldn't be tramping around and making a mockery of his family.' Seriously, who cares?" He growled. "Not everyone has to be a carbon copy of Munku. Besides, I'm more of a lover, not a fighter." He puffed up his chest.

"Well, being able to defend yourself is a valuable skill." Bomba said tentatively.

"What, so you agree with them?" Tugger asked, somewhat perturbed.

"Well, I mean, you don't have to be a protector or anything, I just think maybe you would need to be able to defend something you really care about. Like and opinion...or a Queen, maybe."

Tugger let out a defeated sigh. "I'm no knight in shining armor, Bombie. I'm not the type to run into battle, caws a blazing."

"But if you needed to. Could you?"

"I mean, I'll do what ever it takes to protect something, I'm just not into the whole hero thing." He shook his head. "But enough about my Daddy problems, are you sure you're okay? I know how seeing Griz always messes you up." He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay."

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" He said, rubbing his head against hers.

"I'm good." She smiled at him. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

They say when one doorway closes, another one opens. Bombalurina just so happened to have one very large door slammed in her face this afternoon.

She had finally broken up with Macavity.

He hadn't taken it well. He said that she would see that she needed him, and come crawling back. He had also left some scars for her to remember him by.

It sounds stupid, but she almost wanted to take him back. She knew that he hurt her, and that he was a manipulative scumbag, but she had honestly thought that she loved him. Well, not anymore.

She gently licked her wounds, wincing at the pain. She would have to let them heal for a little while before showing her face again. She didn't want to look like a helpless kitten who messed around with the wrong cat. It would give her time to think of a good cover story, too. After all, some of the older cats had warned her about dating him earlier on. She had, of course, ignored them, being ignorant as she was. She wouldn't be able to stand their smug little faces as they proclaimed "I told you so." The absolute worst words that could possibly be said.

As she moved on to one of the bigger gashes on her arm, there came a shadow in the doorway.

"Hey, Bombie, I was wondering if- Whoa, what happened?"

"Go away, Tugger." Bombalurina hissed, trying her best to hide her wounds.

Disregarding her request, he walked up to her concern etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gently placing a paw on her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away from him. His face darkened in anger.

"Who did this to you?" He growled. She just looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. His expression softened, and he sat down beside her. She rested her head on his fluffy shoulder and let out a quiet sob. Trying to comfort her, he rubbed his hand in circles on her back.

"It's okay, Bombs. It'll be okay."

"I-I don't know what got into him." She cried. "I didn't think he would hurt me..."

"Who, Bombs?" Tugger asked.

"Macavity!" She wailed, then broke into another wave of sobbing. Tugger felt his handsome features contort in anger again, appalled at his brother's actions. How could he do something like this? Tugger knew that Mac had become more temperamental then usual lately, but this kind of violence, just because his queenfriend broke up with him?

"That- that- _Pollicle_!" He hissed. "I'll kill him!"

"Oh, Tugger, please don't tell anyone!" Bombalurina pleaded, eyes wide with fear.

"Why not? He deserves to be punished for this!" Tugger growled. "He should be banished!"

"Tugger," She whispered, making him look back down at her,_ "Please."_

He sighed in defeat, nodding slowly, and wrapped his arms around her. They were going to have to tell someone eventually, of course, but now was clearly not the best time.

Once she had calmed down a bit, he busied himself with caring for her cuts and bruises.

"Dang, Bombie, he really messed you up." He said as he wrapped a ripped up cloth gently around her arm. She winced.

"Yeah."

He studied her for a moment then continued with the last couple of bandages in silence, knowing that she probably didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright, there you are. Good as new!" He proclaimed when he finished.

"Thanks, Tugger." Bombalurina said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Babe."

They say when one door closes another one opens. And as they sat there, quietly enjoying each others company, Bombalurina thought that maybe, just maybe, a new door was opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this one is pretty short, I had like no time to write today!**

* * *

"You can't be serious… you've never heard of the Rumpus Cat?!" Bombalurina exclaimed.

"Well excuse me for being so ignorant, but some of us don't have time for telling stories." The street cat scoffed.

Bombalurina had become restless in the past few days, and had decided to have a night out of the Junkyard and visit the Old Hole in the Wall, one of Bustopher's clubs. It was a generally a nice place, and both street cats and Jellicles could be found there. Bombalurina had even convinced Tugger to come along with her this time. He was currently sitting a few seats away from her, chatting up a little persian.

Bombalurina had found her own company in Pete, a stray. The conversation had somehow turned to famous cats, and Bombalurina had offhandedly mentioned the Great Rumpus Cat. Pete, of course, had never heard of him before.

"Oh, well, I suppose I just assumed everyone knew about him. I'm mean he even has his own song during the Jellicle Ball- though, I assume you wouldn't have heard about that, either."

Pete shrugged. "Can't say I have."

Bombalurina nodded, then felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Bombie, it's gonna start raining soon. We better go." Tugger said. Bombalurina sighed.

"Yeah, okay. See you later, Pete!" Bombalurina stood up from her chair and waved goodbye to the stray Tom as she exited the club.

"Well, he seemed friendly." Tugger said, hooking his thumbs in his belt.

"I guess."

"What were you two talking about, anyways?"

"I don't know. Random stuff. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Tugger kicked at a rock in his path, and it skittered across the side walk, clanging into the side of an empty trashcan. Bombalurina studied him quietly. Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"You are so jealous!" She exclaimed. Tugger looked up at her, aghast.

"Nu uh!"

"You totally are, don't even deny it!" She laughed. Tugger scowled at her.

"I'm glad I amuse you." He muttered.

"Oh, come on Tugger. Lighten up!" She said, nudging him in the side. "Besides, you spent that whole time talking to whitey-what's-her-face. You barely even talked to me the whole time. You know I've got to poke fun at you at least once a day!"

"Yeah, but-"

"I mean, honestly. I brought you with me because I thought it would be fun to hang out, not watch you sweet talk random strays."

"Hey, Lisa wasn't a stray, she was a house pet and- hold on a moment." Tugger tapped a finger on his chin in contemplation. "You're jealous too!"

Bombalurina scoffed. "What? No way!" She insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Definitely not."

"Mhmm. Sure." Tugger rolled his eyes, earning a slap in the chest from Bomba.

"Ouch! Dang Babe, that hurt!" Tugger exclaimed, placing a paw over his chest with a wounded expression.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Bombalurina huffed. Tugger dramatically gasped, and pretended to fall backwards.

"Abuse! Abuse!" He cried. Bombalurina hurriedly placed a hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Tugger, stop making a spectacle of yourself!" She scolded.

"Why? It's fun!" He whined, making her laugh. He laughed along with her, and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Tugger, what are you doing?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck. He leaned down so that their noses almost brushed and grinned down at her.

"Making a spectacle of myself." He whispered, then gently pressed his lips against hers. Bombalurina's eyes widened in surprise, and fireworks went off in her tummy. She had not been expecting this kind of affection from Tugger. She loved it.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, her soft purr mixing with his deep one. Tugger couldn't have been any happier.

Unfortunately, things were cut short as Bombalurina felt something large and wet drop on her head. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at the sky as another raindrop splashed on her nose.

"C'mon, we better run if we're gonna make it to the Junkyard!" Tugger yelled as he gently took her hand and they ran off together, back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, even though it's a little past midnight and technically the next day, this still counts for my next entry! I'm still awake. At least, it better count!**

* * *

Bombalurina had had a pretty uneventful day. She had gotten up, fetched some breakfast, and visited Demeter for a little while to chat about the up coming Ball. After that, she had found a nice little warm spot on one of the seats in the TSE-1.

This is where she currently relaxed, enjoying the sun on her fur, thinking about nothing in particular.

Suddenly she heard a loud commotion outside of the car.

"I'm gonna get you! You can't hide from me!" She heard an angry Queen yell.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Said a deep Tomly voice in reply.

Then there was loud banging on the outside of the car, and a furry body dropped down beside her.

"You gotta hide me!" Tugger exclaimed, looking around feverishly for a good hiding spot. Bombalurina rolled her eyes and pointed to the back seat.

"There's a blanket back there, get under it and hide behind the seat until I tell you to get out."

He hurriedly followed her instructions, and just in time. In a matter of moments a gold and black head peeked over the windshield of the car.

"Have you seen Tugger running around here lately?" Demeter asked angrily. Bombalurina shrugged.

"Can't say I have."

Demeter studied the car for a moment, then looked back at her sister. "Well, if you do see him, could you slap him for me?"

"Will do, sister." Bombalurina grinned, and waved goodbye to her as she retreated.

Bombalurina counted to ten before turning back to the back seat.

"Coast is clear."

Tugger quickly rid himself of the blanket and jumped up to join Bombalurina in the front seat, sneezing all the way.

"Ugh, it was disgusting under there! Well, thank you for helping me out. I don't know what-"

SMACK!

Tugger held the side of his face in horror, completely taken by surprise.

"Did- did you just slap me?" He yelled indignantly. Bombalurina was just smiling and shaking out her hand.

"Oh, that was a good one! I really felt it!"

"Did you hear me? Let me rephrase the question. Why did you slap me?"

"Well, I did tell Deme I would slap you if I saw you again. And I did." She shrugged again.

"Did you have to do it so hard, though?" He whined, rubbing his face. If the fur wasn't covering it, he would most likely have a red mark in the shape of Bombalurina's paw on his cheek.

"I couldn't just skimp on a promise. You know I never half do anything. I fully kept you hidden and fully slapped you."

And that was the end of that. Tugger knew better than to argue with her.

"So," Bomba began. "What did you do to get her so angry in the first place?"

"Well, I may have dyed her favorite collar a certain color that she disfavors..." He began. "Or possibly hid a bouquet of pansies in her den-"

"She's allergic to pansies!"

Tugger grinned. "I know."

Bombalurina couldn't help but laugh. "You are a vile feline, Tugger."

"Yeah, but you know you love it." He purred, pushing his face closer to her's.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Because," He says, cupping a hand behind her neck and bringing her closer. "Every Queen loves a bad boy."

And he kissed her for the second time.

Bombalurina's paws buried themselves in his headfur, and one of his paws gently rested on the small of her back. This was much better than the previous time, knowing that their weren't any stray onlookers or rain.

Unfortunately, though, thy were cut short once again when another head popped up over the windshield.

"What are you kids doing in here?"

The pair jumped apart, startled by the intruder. Tugger laughed half heartedly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing, Gus!" He said, wincing.

The old cat nodded in mock agreement. "Ah yes. Terribly sorry. For a moment there I thought you were knockin' gums."

Tugger looked up at him, semi-horror on his face. "What? I-"

"Ya know, swappin' gum, necking, canoodling-"

"We get it, Gus!" Tugger cried, feeling extremely embarassed. Bombalurina just laughed, and smiled up a Gus.

"Did you come here to ask us something, Gus?" She asked.

"Ah, yes! Thank you, young lady! I dropped by to see if either if you would like a nice cup of tea. Jenny darling brought some over for me thus afternoon, and there is plenty to share!"

"I don't know, Gus. We really-"

"We'd love to!" Bombalurina exclaimed, cutting Tugger off. He shot her a pleading look, which she ignored.

"Splended! Oh, and maybe we could listen to that nice radio Jellylorum found for me yesterday..." Gus continued as he made his way down the car.

Bombalurina began to follow him out, but Tugger hesitated. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his shoulder and shoved him out, then grabbed his arms and pulled him along, following Gus to his den.


	5. Chapter 5

**To clear up any confusion, when Gus calls Tugger "son" he means it as a general "younger than me" term, not a "he's my offspring" thing.**

* * *

Gus's place was quite large for an older Jellicle, though it was clustered with trophies and trinkets from the past. There were doilies draped over a few cushions, no doubt presents from Jelly and Jenny. He had some posters tacked up on the sides of theater shows, most of them ones he had been in at one time or another. There were at least five stacks of old, dusty books, accompanied by various writing utensils an loose papers, which were scattered around them. There was also the radio that Gus had mentioned, which was playing some old jazz music.

"So," Gus said, as he poured some tea into the two cats' cups. "How's life been treatin' ya?"

"Rather well, at least recently. My sister just got engaged to Munku, you know. Very exciting!" Bombalurina grinned.

"Oh, is that so? Well, how splendid for her! I remember when Skimble brought you both to the Junkyard after your mother had left you. And now you're all grown up, practically! Yer makin' me feel old." He laughed, a low, kid of rumbly noise. Then he turned to Tugger.

"And what about you, young man? How are you fairing?"

Tugger shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Oh, come on son, give a little more than that! Has anything exciting happened recently?"

"Well, I mean I went to one of Bustopher's clubs a few days ago..."

Gus shook his head. "You kids these days. You never get out!" He took a sip of his tea, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he lit up with inspiration.

"I've got it! You two should come and watch me perform tomorrow! I'll be at the ol' Cats Box theater. We're performing the 'Seasoned Senior!'It's a comedy, you see, about this older, charismatic cat- played by me, of course- who travels the world. It's very entertaining."

"That sounds great, Gus! We'd love to come see you!" Bomba beamed. Tugger just nodded, not quite as enthusiastic as her. To be honest he enjoyed having nothing to do. Laying around and being lazy was the perfect way to spend the day. No worries, no stress, and, on a particularly wonderful day, no one, specifically Munkustrap, telling him what to do. Leaving the Junkyard to watch an old person play was not something he looked forward to.

"Oh, shoot!" Bombalurina exclaimed.

"What is it, dear?" Gus asked.

"I forgot to get that yarn I promised to Demeter! She needs it for her sewing session with Jenny! Ah, I'm sorry guys, I gotta go!" She said, placing her cup back on the table and standing up.

"Alright. I'll see you at the show?" Gus asked.

"Of course! Bye, guys!" And then she was gone.

"I, uh, better go too- you know, things to do people to see..." Tugger said, and began to stand up.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast young man. Sit."

Tugger huffed, and sat back down on the the cushion, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So," the old cat began, and Tugger took another sip of his tea. "When are you going to ask her out?"

Tugger nearly choked on his tea.

"I-I'm sorry, Gus. What was that? I think I miss heard you."

"You know you heard me perfectly well. C'mon... I know you like her! I can see the way you look at her."

"Yeah, but... I mean we're friends and all, and... I just don't know..." Tugger was struggling for words. He couldn't just tell Gus how he felt. He wasn't even sure himself!

"... What if she says no? What if she doesn't really like me?" He finally got out.

"Well, if you don't ask, I suppose you'll never find out, will you. Besides, you've already kissed her. It's only common curtesy to ask her out."

"I don't know..." Tugger scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, son, get some chutzpah!" Gus exclaimed, slapping Tugger in the back. Tugger scoffed in astonishment.

"Well, everyone's hitting me today, aren't they?" He grumbled.

"It builds character!" Gus proclaimed, waving his paw in the air.

"Yeah, well, I think it's time I go build character somewhere else." Tugger said, scowling at the old cat, who nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right. It's time for my afternoon nap." Gus agreed. Tugger let loose a sigh of relief.

"Now off with you! And don't forget what I said!" Gus yelled, as Tugger exited his den.

He slowly made his way to his bed cushion and settled down, resting his head between his paws.

"They'll get together eventually..." He yawned to himself. "Just a matter of time..."


	6. Chapter 6

**One day left! Woohoo!**

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Bombs?" Tugger groaned from outside her den.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Bombalurina exclaimed. "Be patient for once in your life!"

She carefully finished grooming out her fur, making sure everything was in place. Tonight she and Tugger were heading out to watch Gus's play, and she's was excited. Not that she was particularly dying to watch the play, but simply because, as Gus had said before, she didn't have many nights out. And, though she wouldn't say it out loud, she was pretty excited to be going out with Tugger, as well.

"Finally!" Tugger exclaimed, as she exited her den. He gave her a one over and grinned.

"You look great, Babe." He purred, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get to the theater! I don't want them to be sold out before we get there!" Bombalurina said, nudging him forward.

"Oh, Bombie I highly doubt that they'll be sold out! It's just a small local theater thing." Tugger reassured her.

* * *

"You're sold out?" Tugger exclaimed. "How can you be sold out?!"

"I'm very sorry, sir-" began the ticket salescat, but he was cut off by Tugger.

"It's a small, local theater! They never sell out!"

"Again, sir, I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do for you."

Tugger growled and ran his fingers through his head fur. Bombalurina placed a paw on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. She hated when he got angry.

"Tugger, it's fine! We can do something else." She soothed, and Tugger sighed. He honestly didn't care about the play- he just wanted to hang out with Bomba. Still, he couldn't believe that it was sold out.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Tugger asked as they walked away. Bombalurina shrugged.

"I dunno. Why don't we just walk around for a while?" She suggested. Tugger grinned and nodded.

"Sure."

They walked along a little bit, neither of them sure what to say. It was Bombalurina who broke the silence.

"So, I hear 'Lonz and Cass got back together."

"Again?" Tugger exclaimed. His friend, and occasional rival was always so on and off with his Queen friend, Cassandra. Sure, Tugger was no better in some respects, but he never actually made anything "official," and thus hadn't had the constant breakup-makeup.

"Yeah. Just in time for the Ball, too." She said. The Jellicle ball was coming up in a couple weeks, and everyone was starting to pair off and get dates. Bombalurina was planning on going by herself like last year, but she could 't help but feel it might be nice to get a date.

The pair walked quietly again until they made it into the park. Once there, they found a small pond, surrounded by little buzzing fireflies, who's light bounced off the the water. The cicadas were chirping away, as they always did in the summer.

The pair settled down in a grassy spot by the water.

"So, you got any plans for tomorrow?" Tugger asked.

"Nah. Unless you count sleeping in." Bombalurina sat back on her hands and crossed her legs. "What about you?"

"Actually, Munk and I are going to see Dad again tomorrow."

"I see. Is he still harassing you about going on patrol?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't think he can see that I don't want the same life as Munku! And I know he wants me to be responsible and junk because Mac's gone and- well... Oh, I don't know. I'm just not as good as Munk, and Dad can't seem to accept that." Tugger slumped over, perturbed at his father and family situation.

Bombalurina shook her head in disbelief. "Tugger, you're not less of a cat than Munku."

"But Daddy likes him better." Tugger pouted.

"So? Queens seem to favor you." She reasoned.

"Well, that is true- I did get the looks in the family, after all." He said proudly, fluffing his mane.

"And you've got the charm..." She continued.

"And a gorgeous Queen." He purred, wrapping his arms around her waste.

"That you do." She agreed, gently nuzzling him.

Tugger's wheels turned in his head, and he thought about what Gus had said earlier. Should he ask her out? What if she rejected him? She flirted with all the Toms- maybe he was just a casual flirt. But then he remembered how she kissed him, and couldn't help but think otherwise. He at least had to risk it.

"Hey, Bombs?" He started. She looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, Tugger?"

"Do you, yah know... Uh, wanna go to the ball with me?" He asked. And fir a second, she just stared at him. He couldn't help but flash through the worst case scenarios in his mind. Did she not like him? Did she think he was being pushy? Was she already going with someone else?

Finally, she smiled, and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"I'd love too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is! The last chapter! Thank you to Marvel, Musicgal3, and Emily for reviewing!**

* * *

Tugger and Bombalurina laid in the cool grass atop the hill that loomed near by the Junkyard. A few birds chirped above them as they watched the clouds passing over head, reminiscing about their kittenhood.

"Hey, Tugger, do you remember that day when Alonzo broke his leg?" Bombalurina said. Tugger laughed.

"Yeah. We couldn't get him to stop crying for hours. You would have thought his leg was severed instead of broken." He chuckled.

"Yeah. And you wouldn't stop pestering him about being a baby, either. Jenny even kicked you out!"

"Yeah, she never did get my sense of humor." Tugger said thoughtfully.

* * *

_"Out, out, out!" Jennyanydots exclaimed, shoving a young Tugger out of her den. "I will not have that kind if behavior in my den!"_

_"But Miss Jenny, I was only having a little fun..." He whined, his arms crossed over his chest._

_"You may not have fun at other's expense, Tugger! Now don't come back until you are ready to apologize to Alonzo!" And with that she left him outside._

_Tugger scuffed the ground with his foot angrily. Who was she to tell him how to have fun? He doubted that e even knew what fun was. She was just a stuffy, old, fat-_

_"Hey Tugger!" Came a small voice to his right. "Watcha doin'?" _

_"Jenny kicked me out." He pouted to the red kitten. He and Bombs had been best friends for a while, and he always complained to her when he had a problem. She didn't seem to mind._

_"That ol' Jenny is crazy." She said, and jumped up onto an old tire beside where Tugger was standing._

_"Tell me about it." He grumbled in a agreement, and hopped up to sit beside her._

_"We should agree to never be stupid adults like that." He said decidedly._

_Bombalurina nodded along with him. "Yeah, never telling the kittens what to do, always giving them cream when they want it... And absolutely no bed times!"_

_Tugger stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Definitely. Those are the worst!"_

_They sat in silence for a little while, and Bombalurina played with a loose piece of rubber, pulling on it with her claws._

_"What do you think you're gonna do when you're all grown up?" She asked. Tugger shrugged._

_"I dunno. Do grownup things I guess. Go hunting, get my own den, go to the ball..." He screwed his face up in distain "And get a mate."_

_"Blech!" Bombalurina exclaimed. "I don't want any of that lovey dovey stuff. It looks gross."_

_"Yeah." Tugger nodded. Then his face lit up with sudden clarity. "Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you and I become mates! Then we can just be friends, and we don't have to worry about any of those icky things. Like cooties."_

_Bombalurina grinned. "That's a great idea Tugger! You're so smart."_

_The kitten tom fluffed what little of his mane he had grown in pride. "I know."_

_"So, pinky promise?" Bombalurina said, holding out her pinky. Tugger hooked his own wit her, and they shook._

_"Pinky promise." Tugger agreed._

* * *

The two grown cats laughed, remembering their silly kittenhood.

"We were crazy kids, huh, Bombs?" Tugger said, still laughing a little. Bombalurina sighed, and laid her head on his fluffy chest.

"Maybe not too crazy."


End file.
